All I Wanted
by elizalupinn
Summary: (Remus/OC) Jasey Mathews returns to Hogwarts for her 6th year. Once school begins again, she finds herself drawn to her returning DADA teacher, Professor Lupin, and she realizes she may have formed more than just a schoolgirl crush, even if she knows it's wrong...but with his strange behavior, does he feel the same way, or will he push her away? Some Ron/Hermione, &other, slight AU


**FOR SOME REASON I HAD TO REPOST THIS? I changed some things but they wouldn't change on the actual document for some reason, I guess I don't know how to use this website yet..**

* * *

**Author's Note: So I know this chapter is a bit boring, but I just wanted an introductory chapter before anything really happens, it will get less boring, I promise! Please R&R! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Parting Glance

She held her breath as she ran through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters, just as she had every year. She opened her eyes after a moment and found herself in a completely different setting from the muggle train station. Students- her classmates roamed about, saying goodbyes to their families and meeting up with their friends. She took a deep breath and searched the pulsing crowd for any of her friends. After a few anxious minutes, she spotted them- Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville. She breathed a sigh of relief as they called to her and waved, and she eagerly ran to meet them.

"Hey guys, how were all of your summers? I've missed you!" She asked, out of breath from running and dragging her heavy trunk across nearly the whole platform.

"Jasey, hi! It was so great!" Gushed Hermione as she met eyes with Ron with a slight, meaningful smile, who was standing rather chose with her. _Finally, _she thought, _I thought they'd never start going together, although it's obvious they've liked each other since second year... _The train whistle suddenly blew, so they began to clamor onto the train to find a good compartment before they were all filled.

To their unfortunate luck, on their way in, Hermione's large ginger colored cat Crookshanks ran off and halted their progress in finding somewhere to sit. By the time they had captured the hissing cat, nearly everyone else had found their way into the train.

Harry sighed in front of her as they began to walk down the narrow aisle, peeking through each compartment door as they passed, and saw each one seemed to be full of students already laughing and talking. When they reached the last compartment on the train, they all let out sighs of relief. They hadn't wanted to split up so they were relieved to find a compartment with enough space for them all, even though it wasn't completely empty.

"Oh, look everyone, It's Professor Lupin!" Cried Hermione. Jasey's head shot up immediately. A smile played on her lips. Lupin had been her favorite teacher when he's taught her in her third year.

"I didn't even know he was coming back! Oh, Thank goodness, we haven't had a proper Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in _ages,_ and with N.E.W.T.S coming up next year too.." Rambled Hermione as they opened to door. There was an awkward situation of trying to fit everyone in. Harry, Ron and Hermione took one side, and somehow, Jasey ended up swashed in between Lupin and Neville.

"Deja vu, huh?" Grunted Ron as he glanced at Lupin, who was asleep in by the window, just as he had been when they'd first met him in their third year in an almost identical situation. Jasey now turned to study him, which was difficult given her tight quarters. As she looked at him, her stomach gave a strange jump. Looking at him now, he seemed completely different than she'd remembered him. She remembered him as an older, tired-looking, pale man with unkempt hair. Looking now, she realized how young he truly was. He was still tired-looking, even in sleep, but what surprised her was how attractive he was. She'd never noticed that before.

She had completely zoned out of the others' conversation, lost in thought studying Professor Lupin. Neville cleared his throat awkwardly, and Jasey realized everyone had gone quiet and had stopped talking to turn to watch her with interested, quizzical looks on their faces. Hermione stifled a giggle, and Harry and Ron looked to her, clearly confused.

"Oh, Jasey, you haven't been listening to a word I've said! It's clear what- or should I say _who_, your favorite subject will be this year.." She laughed again and rolled her eyes.

"Wait, what?" Ron asked, brow furrowed in confuision. Hermione looked from Jasey to upin, and back to Ron with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Oh. Well, uh..ew." Ron muttered, which caused everyone to laugh, even Jasey.

"Uh, nooo! Hermione you are absolutely ridiculous!" She said through her laugh.

"Well, I wasn't the one practically swooning over a teacher just now! Neville..perhaps you should move in between them, to protect Lupin from Jasey's inappropriate intentions.."

Jasey felt the professor stir beside her. Everyone quit laughing immediately and looked to him with bated breath. _Oh god, he's probably heard all that. ugh, what a great way to start the year..._She thought as Lupin's eyelids fluttered and he awoke. he looked about him and was obviously surprised- He didn't expect to wake surrounded by a group of suspiciously quiet teenagers. His eyes darted from each one's face and was reassured by their strange behavior when he saw he knew them all. His eyes paused on the girl he's just realized was sitting incredibly close to him. She didn't meet his eyes, but was instead looking down at a tattered paperback book she held in her lap, but he could still see she was beautiful. His staring was interrupted by Fred and George Weasley bursting in. Lupin looked up, almost guiltily, and he felt a strange feeling in his stomach he hadn't felt since he was much much younger..

"Well _helllo_ there boys and girls..We're nearly there so we thought we'd drop in for a bit to see if any of you would be interesting in buying some of our new-" Suddenly George looked up at Lupin and elbowed Fred in the ribs to stop his speech. "Uhm. sell you..nothing. Anyways, we're nearly there..." _of course...trying to sell more of their boxes that make you ill..._She couldn't help but laugh at those two. They grinned identically and turned to leave.

Suddenly, Lupin rose.

"It is good to see you all, but I'm off to speak with the conductor for a moment..I'll see you all at the feast" He said with a smile that made Jasey's heart beat fast. As he walked out of the compartment and closed the door, he paused and looked back for a few moments, looking directly into Jasey's eyes with an expression she couldn't understand.


End file.
